


Unmade Plans

by Dontreadthelastpage



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontreadthelastpage/pseuds/Dontreadthelastpage
Summary: Nothing but Truth





	Unmade Plans

It was a tradition and they always say the third time is the charm. 

Two weeks before leaving for each Olympic games, they would have sex. It did not matter what other relationships they were in at the time, tradition was tradition and they would stick to it.

She remembers the first time, it was sort of by accident. She was in so much pain and that one night was her escape. She remembers the anger of the second time, doing it to prevent the inevitable silver medal. It did not matter that he still had a girlfriend, this was their final hope to strike lucky but of course it fell short. 

There was no hesitation the third time, both without a significant other. It was an ode to the past twenty years of their lives working towards the final moments they would create, trying to reverse the curse. 

On that chilly mid to late January night, it happened so rapidly yet passionately. He did not think to bring a condom assuming she was still on birth control like the two times before. What he did not know is that because of their deal to not be involved with any significant others on their comeback trail, she had taken herself off the pill. 

So there she lays sobbing on her bathroom floor the evening before they leave for their final games. Her hand that held the positive pregnancy test moments before is know clenched into a fist and the five positive tests lay in various spots in her bathroom after they were thrown with force there moments before. 

Talk about luck, talk about being cursed, but this was somehow worse.


End file.
